


A Good Plan

by gaymumbling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Laser Tag, Sanvers - Freeform, im salty that theres no character tag for "james olsen", it gets gay, the superfriends go laser tagging and bring alex and maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: In which the superfriends and Alex and Maggie go laser tagging and both of them have a good plan.Or, the one set in space but not actual space, with lasers but not real lasers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to prince-of-daxam on tumbloob for betaing and also being there for me to talk at when deciding plot points. Also according to her this takes place after 2.05 and before halfway through 2.06; she's the expert. If there are any mistakes I apologize and feel free to point them out & I'll fix it. Enjoy!!

“But it’ll be fun! I already know you like guns, and this won’t be that much different from what you do on a regular basis in the field with real bad guys with very real guns,” Kara explained as she argued with her sister, trying to convince her to join the rest of their friends at laser tag. She had been unsuccessful thus far, so she decided to pull out the big guns: the famous Kara pout.

“Now why would I want to go out and do the same thing as my job for fun?” Alex asked, although she did admit that it would be fun to watch Winn running around with a gun- real or otherwise.

“Because,” Kara teased, positioning herself so that Alex was between her and the door, “I-invited-Maggie-and-she-agreed-to-come?”

“You did what?”

“I know you heard me.” Kara took Alex by the shoulders and spun her around so she was poised to walk out the open door.

“I know you know I heard you. I’ll ask again: you did what?” If she would admit wanting to go earlier, she really would admit it now; she just didn’t feel it necessary to let Kara in on that just yet.

“I... invited Maggie. And she said she would come,” Kara replied, a bit defeated but not yet surrendering. “If you really don’t want to-”

“Oh, no, no! I’ll go! Come on, we can’t be late! When did you say we were meeting them?” Alex walked out the door of the apartment and started down the hall.

“I didn’t! Don’t rush so fast! We’ll be there on time!” Kara called after her older sister. She made to leave the apartment but not without grabbing Alex’s leather jacket hanging on the doorknob, and the keys she left in the dish by the door.

\--

Kara and Alex were the first to arrive at the laser tag arena the group chose. They knew they would be the earliest as they’re pretty much early for everything, so they stopped for a bit of food and snacks for the rest of the friends on the way: some coffees, a bit of candy, and a box of donut holes because “buying a whole dozen donuts is a bit excessive, especially because we’re going to be running around right after eating them.”

Soon, Winn, James, and Lena arrived and began snacking on the provided food. Maggie was not anywhere to be found, however, and Alex was beginning to be suspicious.

She pulled Kara aside. “Is she really coming?” she whispered.

“Yes, I promise!”

“Okay, because there is a lack of Maggies here. Did you say she would be coming just to get me to join you?”

“No!” Alex raised her eyebrows and shot her a look. “Really, I didn’t! We need you both so our group can be split evenly! I wouldn’t trick you like that!”

“Trick who like what?” a new voice butted into their conversation.

Without registering the voice, Alex began to speak but stopped when she realized it was Maggie.

Kara elbowed Alex in the side and smirked. “Told you.”

Alex rolled her eyes as the group, now full of snacks and coffee, made their way to the ticket center and got a laser room all to themselves; first because of the size of the group and also because everyone else in the establishment looking to play were under the age of 16. They bought the passes, and split into two groups (Maggie, Winn, and Lena against Alex, Kara, and James) and were on their way to the gear and instructions. Alex found it kind of funny that they were given the rules by a college kid because the youngest of their group was probably 3 years older than him. They were done with the initiation in less than five minutes, after the group took some time to admire how cool their clothes looked under the blacklight. However, it took a considerable amount of time for them to choose who would be red and who would be blue. Admittedly, both parties made a valid argument, but Alex and Winn finally played a round of rock paper scissors and Alex won the right to choose. Her group donned the red light-up vests, the others put on the blue, and they were off.

The six friends entered the tag room and they were greeted by a neon landscape filled with glow-paint covered forms that seemed to have been made to look like-

“Oh my god! This is perfect!” Kara exclaimed when the scenery registered. 

“I can’t believe we got the one room decorated to look like space,” Winn said, “As cool as I will admit it is, I know how real intergalactic wars can be.”

“Winn, chill out,” said Alex. “It’s not like the lasers are real this time!”

He had to agree.

The groups split up to find their respective bases and observe their surroundings to scout out useful places to hide and the quickest route to the recharge station. Alex’s group decided that she and James would be out in the field with Kara keeping watch over the base. They decided that the other team would have a solid tactic, with Maggie the police officer, and Lena, who they knew could outwit her mother as well as numerous guards. It was safe to assume that they would have two people guarding their base (Winn and Lena) and only one out in the field (Maggie), “because I know she can handle herself well in a place surrounded by people with guns,” Alex pointed out. She figured the rest of her group knew that as well.

With the planning out of the way, they had plenty of time to do further scouting before the start bell went off and the firefight ensued. Alex decided to get as close as she could to the blue base without making it known that she was on her way over. She noticed that there were two large spaceship-looking shapes parallel to each other directly in the middle of the room. From this cover point, she could somewhat clearly see a quick route connecting the kind of hallway created by the spaceships and the blue base. There were plenty of planets, spaceships, and asteroids along the way to hide behind if she had to, and it was a rather skinny route which meant only one person could fit through at a time. 

The screens mounted to the ceiling started a countdown from ten, and when a voice came on at five, the three members of the red team met back at their base. Alex shared her plan with the others, and Winn relayed his plan to the girls. Kara confirmed that she was all set to defend the base “like nobody’s business,” and the buzzer to signal the start of the game sounded.

Alex was able to use the pattern on the side of the base as a ladder and got a better view of the competition. Just as she suspected, Winn and Lena were at the base. Maggie was nowhere to be found, obviously, she knew what she was doing and was not out in the open. Alex caught a glimpse of the blue light on her chest, descended the base, and set out. She made her way to about a third of the way to the blue base when she found a previously undiscovered hiding spot in a kind of hollowed out planet where she had a perfect vantage point to see down two paths, as well as directly across the rest of the room. She was just off to the side as well so the people in the blue base couldn’t see her.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue light bounce off the side of a nearby asteroid. she was confused because Maggie wouldn’t go so close to the red base just yet, and she could’ve sworn there were two people in the blue base. She peeked out of the hiding spot and found that she was wrong; Winn was trying to stealthily sneak over to the base. He hadn’t seen Alex yet, so she took the opportunity to shoot at his vest.

This had clearly taken him by surprise, as he jumped a bit when his vest blinked and vibrated with each shot Alex dealt him.

“Oh, come on!” he said, defeated, “I was so close!” 

Alex didn’t stop shooting.

“Now I’ll have to go back and recharge!”

“Do I hear whining?” Alex teased from inside the planet.

“Yes. Yes you do!” Winn said, more confused because he was unsure of where her voice was coming from.

“Well, that’s the name of the game. Protect your base and shoot trespassers,” Alex said, still teasing.

“Damn it, I know!” Winn replied, now making his way back to his base to recharge.

Alex heard some more laser sounds coming from closer to the red base, and left her spot to look. She found James and Lena engaged in a shootout about 3 feet away from the red base. James alternated between shooting at Lena’s vest and shooting at the panel hung above the entrance, which was giving him and the blue team a rather decent amount of points. He retreated just before Lena’s shots forced him to recharge. 

Behind her, Alex heard the sound of Kara in distress, and turned around to see her sister and Maggie in a similar position as James and Lena just were. Alex decided that she was close enough to her base to jump in and help. She made her way over to a previously scouted cover point and began to shoot at Maggie, which took her by surprise but not nearly as much as Winn. While she was distracted by trying to find the source of the new shots, Alex temporarily ceased fire and switched to another point to try to confuse her a bit more. Her goal was to make her think that she and James were both there to help Kara, and it worked for a moment, until the real James finally made it back to the base to recharge, but not before taking some shots at Maggie’s vest, forcing her to retreat.

She passed Alex on the way back to recharge.

“Consider yourself lucky, Danvers,” she quipped. “If I weren’t in need of a charge you would be the one calling for help like Kara just was.”

“I think we gave her some pretty good help, don’t you?” Alex retorted, motioning at Maggie’s rapidly blinking vest with her gun.

“Sure. But I’ll be back!”

“I’ll be waiting!” Alex gave a sarcastic salute and made her way back to the red base for a bit of recharge herself.

She found James and Kara still at the base, chatting about strategy. She offered her input, complementing James on his two birds with one stone.

“We should focus on hitting the base rather than the other team,” Kara offered. “That seemed to get more points per shot and if we draw Lena and Maggie into the field, two of us can converge on the base while the third distracts the girls.”

“Should we leave our base open?” James asked. “If the distractor lets one of them out of their sight, they’re both very quick shots. There would be no way to stop them.”

“True,” Alex said, “but I think I can do a pretty good job at distracting Lena and Maggie. I can get them both shooting at me. I don’t mind taking one for the team while you two rack up points.”

“Perfect!” Kara said, now that they had come to a plan. “James and I will head over to the red base. Take that route,” she told James, pointing to a walkway to the left of the room, “and I’ll use the mirror route-”

“-I’ll follow for a bit. There’s this great hiding spot near the quickest route between the bases,” Alex added. “One of the girls is sure to take that way, and once they see no one is at the base, I think they’ll meet there. I’ll surprise them from behind and engage in a firefight. Kara, focus on shooting the base; James, you focus on Winn. Either of you can shoot either target, but it’s always good to have a basic plan.”

The two saluted Alex, and James began to make his way over to the base.

“Look at you, getting all commanding officer-y!” Kara teased. “And you’re the one who didn’t want to come.”

Alex gave her a smirk. “I can’t help it. I like a good plan.”

The girls set out to their positions. Luckily, both Lena and Maggie were out in the field as they had been before, so it wasn’t too hard to lure them to the empty base. Alex could hear the shooting sounds coming from James and Kara’s guns, so she knew their team was gaining points. She just had to wait until she saw one of the red team girls... aha! There was Lena, using the quickest route, like she suspected. Alex began shooting after Lena passed her, and she was taken a bit by surprise, but recovered quickly and began shooting back. As if on cue, Maggie joined the shootout, and Alex was able to keep them so that their backs were to the blue base. 

Lena’s vest began to blink rapidly, signaling a recharge was necessary soon. She turned, fired a shot directly into the monitor above the base, and retreated. Alex figured Kara and James could handle another contender, and continued the barrage on Maggie.

What she did not expect, however, was for Maggie to step backwards, seemingly in an attempt to make her way back to her base.

“Why’re you retreating?” Alex taunted. “I know you’ve got more fight in you than that.”  
Maggie smirked, but it grew into a grin involuntarily. “I’m not retreating. I’ve just got a plan.”

At that, Maggie turned and took off running in the direction of her base. Alex had no choice but to follow her, maybe to try and force her to have to recharge after taking a few more shots. She ran a few steps, then stopped. Maggie was nowhere to be found. Alex checked her hollowed out planet to see if by chance she’d seen her leave and try to use the cover spot against her, but she wasn’t there.

Alex took a random turn down a path which she hadn’t previously used. She followed it to the right hand wall of the room, and hid behind a large glowing plastic spaceship to keep a lookout. It was angled so the nose of the ship created a 45-degree angle with the wall, so there was only one way in or out of the hiding spot, but it provided good cover. Alex then realized she might have wanted to recharge after Maggie disappeared, as her vest was just barely starting to blink, but it was too late now.

She saw a blue light reflect off of the wall in front of her, and poised her gun for a laser fight. To her surprise, the light kept moving, so she took a couple of steps forward to see what was up. At that moment, Maggie turned around fast and took aim at Alex’s vest. She didn’t shoot; she only held the gun up and walked forward, forcing Alex into the corner. All Alex could do was put her hands up in surrender.

Maggie lowered her gun, and leaned in fast. She surprised Alex even more by continuing to lean, until she met her lips in a kiss that was somehow sweet and hard at the same time. Alex lowered her hands. Maggie’s mouth tasted like the donut holes and coffee from earlier, and somehow still had a hint of her toothpaste from the morning.

Alex broke the kiss to ask, “was this the ‘plan’ you mentioned?”

Maggie looked worried, with her left eyebrow raised and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Well, yes, but if it made you unc-”

The taller woman interrupted with another kiss. This one was slower, and a bit wetter. Alex poked her tongue into Maggie’s lips, and she granted entrance. Their tongues mingled a bit, and Alex let her gun dangle by the cord at her side in order to put her hands in Maggie’s hair. They separated for another moment.

“I do love a good plan,” Alex said, “and that was rather nice.”

“That’s not my whole plan.”

“O-oh? What’s the rest?”

Maggie took a half step back, grabbed her gun, aimed with lightning speed, and fired 5 shots into Alex’s chest in quick succession. The vest began to blink rapidly, meaning she had to recharge before she could use her gun again.

“That’s the rest.” Maggie spun on her heel and raced back to the base, presumably to deal with Kara and James if they were still there.

Alex stayed in the corner for a moment, stunned, and rather turned on.

\--

A few minutes later, the friends’ time was up in the space room. They all gathered around the monitor by the front door to see the final scores and stats. Alex’s team won, presumably because of Kara and James’ attack on the blue base. James had the most individually earned points, Lena had the most KOs (which the group decided meant that she caused the most people to have to recharge), and Alex had was on the leaderboard for the fewest visits to the recharge station.

The group took an obligatory “we just played laser tag” selfie, returned the gear, and took to the arcade. Unsurprisingly, Alex and Maggie were inseparable, playing ski-ball for an hour and winning the most tickets of the group. They turned them in for a lava lamp they planned to put in Maggie’s office at the police station.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from here: https://twitter.com/soreiatable/status/656549733830389760?lang=en  
> hit me up at vjctuuri.tumblr.com to chat about supergirl, wynonna earp, and yuri on ice or to drop prompts in my ask!!  
> comments n kudos are always appreciated! i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
